Natsuki et le haricot magique
by Lunalune
Summary: Conte du haricot refait à la sauce ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

Je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une fic... Quoi qu'il en soit, à deux heures du mat' quand on sait pas quoi faire et que notre cerveau est déjà éteind hé bien... ça donne ça! xD

Bien sur ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Natsuki et le haricot magique

Shizuru sortit de la maison suivie par son amie. La présidente s'arrêta soudainement, ignorant Natsuki qui la percuta.

Natsuki : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shizuru : Ara Natsuki est hilarante, comment as-tu planté ce truc dans le jardin ?

Natsuki : mais de quoi tu…

La belle brune s'écarta d'un pas pour la laisser regarder. Un haricot géant se dressait au centre d'une étendue d'herbe. Stupéfaites, elles restèrent silencieuses un instant puis Natsuki lâcha : « j'y suis pour rien, je t'assure ! ».

Elle s'approcha de la plante et s'y agrippa.

Shizuru : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Descend de là !

Natsuki : tu ne te souviens pas du conte ? Y'a un tube de mayonnaise aux œufs d'or là haut !

Elle entama l'ascension…

Shizuru : « y'a aussi un ogre ! » Mais la louve était trop haute et trop excitée pour prêter attention aux avertissements. Sans d'autre choix que de la suivre, Shizuru monta à son tour en soupirant.

_Ah ma petite Natsuki ! Ce n'est pas ça le conte… _

Arrivée au sommet, elle découvrit une Natsuki pleine de tache de mayonnaise. Elle se fraya un chemin et reprit son souffle.

Shizuru : Natsuki tu manges de la mayonnaise ?!

Natsuki (mâchant) : bah ça se voit non ?

Shizuru : mais c'est le tube de mayonnaise aux œufs d'or !

Natsuki : nan, il n'a rien de spécial celui-là.

La présidente saisit un œuf doré dans le nid du repas de son amie. Cette dernière lâcha le tube et lança : « ha merde… »

Le sol se mit à trembler ; le géant était réveillé et s'approchait avec fureur. Il s'arrêta face aux deux jeunes filles. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris.

Shizuru : hooo qu'il est grand…

Natsuki : hooo qu'il est beau…

Des étincelles jaillirent des yeux de la présidente et elle emprisonna Natsuki dans ses bras, sait-on jamais…

Natsuki (blasée): Oi Shizuru…

Se rappelant la présence du géant et beau Reito, la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit cacha les restes du tube de mayo.

Natsuki : haa que vous avez de grands pieds…

Le géant (voix résonnante et effrayante) : c'est pour vous piétiner !

Shizuru : Ara je ne pense pas non…

Le géant : et pourquoi ça ?

Natsuki : c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Shizuru : Mais parce que le code l'interdit voyons !

Le géant et Natsuki : quel code ?

Shizuru : le code qui dit que deux mythes ne peuvent pas se mélanger… vous devez nous laisser partir !

Le géant : mais vous avez mangé ma mayonnaise !

Natsuki : je connais pas ce code…

Shizuru donna un coup de coude discret à son amie et chuchota : « c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas… »

Le géant : vous ne partirez pas !

Shizuru : vous n'avez pas tellement le choix…

Natsuki : pis vot' mayo pète la forme, regardez !

La louve tendit le tube de mayonnaise à l'envers et le peu qui restait s'écoula lamentablement sur le sol. La solitaire suivit cette chute du regard et afficha un visage décomposé, elle avait gaspillé de la mayonnaise…

Natsuki : Plan B.

Shizuru : quoi ?

Natsuki : on se tire !!!

Les deux amies détalèrent comme des lapins et redescendirent sur la terre ferme. Elles arrachèrent la plante avant que le géant n'arrive. Tout disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Essoufflée, Natsuki grommela : « c'est quoi la prochaine fois… la maison en pin d'épice ? »

Shizuru bondit dans ses bras : « Ho oui ! Ho oui ! Une Na-tsu-ki au chocolat ! »

Son amie sursauta et se laissa tomber sur le sol, Shizuru au-dessus d'elle.

Natsuki (déçue) : On a pas eu les œufs dorés…

Shizuru : Ara Natsuki ne doit pas être triste, on a autre chose…

Natsuki : Quoi ?

Shizuru : ca !

La belle brune posa soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de Natsuki.

Natsuki (toute rouge) : Oi Shizuru !!!

Shizuru (taquine) : Kanina Natsuki, c'est plus fort que moi !

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Pour fêter la fin des examens (désolé de rajouter une couche à ceux qui sont encore en plein dedans...). Après avoir surchauffé pendant 2 semaines, le cerveau fait quelque fois d'étranges choses, comme ce texte le montre.

Désolé mais ce n'est pas la maison en pain d'épices, pas trop décus j'espère...

* * *

Mai et les 7 Nao

Shizuru et Natsuki avaient organisé une promenade dans la forêt voisine à leur demeure. Main dans la main, elles écoutaient les oiseaux qui chantaient et les brindilles qui craquaient sous leurs pieds.

Soudain, un écho les interpella : « tululu », une sonnerie de portable en plein milieu de la forêt ?

Curieuse, les jeunes filles suivirent les bruits et tombèrent nez à nez avec sept naines aux cheveux rouges, portables à la main. Leur bonne humeur s'effaça, elles affichèrent des regards haineux et les menacèrent de leurs griffes.

Shizuru : Ara elles semblent en colère…

Natsuki : Elles sont cinglées !

Shizuru : On fait quoi ?

Natsuki : Je sais pas…elles mesurent 80 centimètres et nous 270…

Shizuru : Et si on leur mettait de jolis petits yukata ?

Natsuki (levant les yeux au ciel) : C'est une idée…

Nao numéro 1 : Si on vous dérange, dites-le…

Natsuki : Non, non, c'est bon.

La petite femme lança son portable sur la jeune fille insolente qui le reçut en plein front et hurla en sursautant. Shizuru la foudroya du regard, saisit la naine par le col et la remonta jusqu'à sa hauteur

Shizuru (effrayante) : tu vois ça – dit-elle en présentant son naginata – t'aurais pas du le faire…

En quelques coups d'épées, dans une rage incontrôlable, la présidente massacra les femmes. Des membres étaient accrochés, ici et là, aux branches et subissaient encore l'effet des nerfs sous forme de spasmes.

Natsuki était restée silencieuse et surprise : « quelle efficacité ».

Shizuru : c'est ce que j'appelle faire le ménage par le vide.

Les deux amies reprirent leur marche oubliant les évènements.

Elles croisèrent alors la route d'un étrange édifice : une tombe en verre avec, à l'intérieur, une jeune femme rousse endormie.

Shizuru : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette forêt ?

Natsuki haussa les épaules : « c'est Blanche Neige… »

Les yeux de Shizuru se mirent à briller et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle brisa le verre et s'empara de la princesse endormie.

Natsuki : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Shizuru : Regarde comme elle est jolie !

Natsuki (tournant la tête de côté) : Ha ouais… Trop jolie…

Shizuru (observant Natsuki du coin de l'œil) : Tu crois que si je l'embrasse, elle se réveillera ?

Natsuki : Oi Shizuru !

Shizuru : Ma Natsuki serait-elle jalouse ?

La présidente esquiva une chaussure jetée par son amie le visage en feu et qui lui tournait le dos. Shizuru sourit, elle avait encore gagné. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le hennissement d'un cheval.

Natsuki : Viens Shizuru, le prince charmant arrive !

Elle lui attrapa les jambes et tira de toutes ses forces mais la présidente ferma les yeux, la mine boudeuse, et s'accrocha désespérément au tombeau de verre.

Natsuki (en serrant les dents) : Mais tu vas la lâcher !

Shizuru libéra son emprise et fut propulsée en arrière avec la louve. Elles s'écrasèrent aux pieds du prince Tate, l'une sur l'autre.

Natsuki : bonjour M'sieur…

Tate (alarmé) : qu'avez vous fait ?!

Shizuru : J'ai tenté de vio…

Natsuki (la coupant, gênée) : ça il le voit…

Le prince roux jeta un coup d'œil au tombeau et remarqua la jeune fille endormie les vêtements à moitié déchirés et le corps à moitié hors de la tombe.

Tate : Nani ? ! Démons ! Vous méritez le bûcher…le…la potence !!

Shizuru : la quoi ?

Natsuki : On comprend rien quand il cri…

L'homme s'agenouilla désespéré et fatigué.

Natsuki : Regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as mit !

Shizuru : Ara gomen…

« Maa ne vous en faite pas pour lui ! » Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en entendant le nouvel arrivant. Reito leur sourit et prit Mai toujours endormie dans ses bras.

Reito : Je m'en occuperai à sa place, au revoir mesdemoiselles !

Tate : Hé !!!

Elles regardèrent Reito partir sur son fier destrier (piqué au prince) et Tate lui courir lamentablement après.

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment puis Natsuki se leva et tendit la main vers son amie en regardant ailleurs. Shizuru saisit cette main et la garda précieusement dans la sienne alors qu'elles reprenaient leur promenade, le soleil se couchant derrière elle.

Fin ?

Shizuru : Ooooh la princesse au bois dormant !

Natsuki : SHI-ZU-RU !!

FIN


End file.
